


under different circumstances

by Gone_by_dawn



Series: bau text fics [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, M/M, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Relationship Advice, Texting, playing match maker, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_by_dawn/pseuds/Gone_by_dawn
Summary: derek sends out the same late night text to two different people and get two very different responses. on the bright side, it gets unexpected results in the best possible way.EDIT: if you've already read ch.6, I did go back and add something y'all may wanna read!!





	1. phase 1: the act itself

**(10:15 pm) Derek:** I'm bored

 **(10:15 pm) Derek:** Are you still gay

_(Read: 10:16 pm)_

**(10:19 pm) _EM &M: _**...

 **(10:19 pm) _EM &M:_ **you're on thin fucking ice morgan

 **(10:19 pm) _EM &M: _**why do u ask

 **(10:19 pm) Derek:**???

 **(10:19 pm) Derek:** Rude

 **(10:20 pm) Derek:** I'm not going to tell you now

 **(10:20 pm) _EM &M:_** ok

 **(10:20 pm) Derek:** Ok

_(Read: 10:20 pm)_

**(10:21 pm) Derek:** Fine I yield

 **(10:21 pm) _EM &M:_ **weak

 **(10:21 pm) Derek:** Ignoring that

 **(10:22 pm) Derek:** I think you should ask out JJ

**(10:22 pm) _EM &M:_**

**(10:23 pm) _EM &M:_ **what 

 **(10:23 pm) Derek:** JJ. The girl we work with

 **(10:23 pm) Derek:** White woman, early 30s, blonde hair, medium build

 **(10:24 pm) Derek:** The one you have a big lesbian crush on

 **(10:24 pm) _EM &M: _**i know who jj is you butthead

 **(10:24 pm) Derek:** Oh good

 ** **(10:24 pm) _EM &M:_**** and i do not have a crush on her

 **(10:25 pm) Derek:** Yes, you do

_(Read: 10:25 pm)_

****(10:26 pm) Derek:****  You hesitated

 ** **(10:26 pm) _EM &M:_****i hate u

 ** **(10:26 pm) Derek:**** You wish

 ** **(10:27 pm) _EM &M: _****u do know i can kick ur ass right

 ** **(10:27 pm) Derek:**** Minor details

 ** **(10:27 pm) Derek:**** And don't change the subject. You should ask out JJ

 ** **(10:28 pm) _EM &M: _****what makes u think she'll say yes

 ** **(10:28 pm) _EM &M: _****and isn't she dating will??

 ** **(10:28 pm) Derek:**** They broke up months ago

 ** **(10:29 pm) _EM &M: _****she didn't tell me

 ** **(10:29 pm) Derek _:_**** She didn't tell anyone. I found out from Spencer

 ** **(10:29 pm) _EM &M: _****??? u just said...

 ** **(10:30 pm) Derek:**** Spencer knows everything. 

 ** **(10:30 pm) _EM &M: _****tru

 ** **(10:31 pm) Derek**** **:** So..?

 ** **(10:31 pm) _EM &M: _****she's straight.

 ** **(10:31 pm) Derek:**** You're making excuses 

 ** **(10:32 pm) _EM &M: _****s t r a i g h t

 ** **(10:32 pm) _EM &M: _****lesbians dont date straight girls

 ** **(10:32 pm) _EM &M: _****bad for business 

 **(10:33 pm) Derek:** Don't be dramatic 

 ** **(10:33 pm) _EM &M: _****says u

 ** **(10:33 pm)**** **Derek** **:** And JJ is bi

_(Read: 10:34 pm)_

**(10:36 pm) _EM &M: _**/W H A T/

 **(10:36 pm) _EM &M: _**since when

 **(10:36 pm) _EM &M: _**whomst

 **(10:36 pm) _EM &M: _** __why wasn't i informed

 **(10:37 pm) Derek:** __Probably because you'd respond like this

 **(10:37 pm) Derek:** __And it wasn't a secret

 **(10:38 pm) _EM &M: _** __any other not-secrets u wanna tell me???

 **(10:38 pm) Derek:** __Any you want to tell me?

 **(10:38 pm) _EM &M: _** __...touché

 **(10:39 pm) _EM &M: _** __but seriously

 **(10:39 pm) Derek:** __Are you going to ask her out or what Prentiss

 **(10:40 pm) Derek:** __You two are perfect for each other

 **(10:40 pm) Derek:** __You're practically dating already

_(Read: 10:40 pm)_

**(10:42 pm) _EM &M: _** __i'm sorry i need a moment to process

 **(10:42 pm) Derek:** __Take your time

 **(10:43 pm) _EM &M: _** __shut up

**(10:45 pm) Derek:** _attachment: 1 video_

**(10:46 pm)** _ **_EM &M: _**_... do you even know what that is

 **(10:46 pm) Derek:** It's a mom yelling at her kid for saying shut up

 **(10:46 pm) _EM &M: _**no,

 **(10:46 pm) _EM &M: _**i know that

 **(10:47 pm) _EM &M:_** do you know what that is?

 **(10:47 pm) Derek:** It's a video. Reid sent it to me

 **(10:48 pm) _EM &M: _**its a vine

 **(10:48 pm) Derek:** What?

 **(10:49 pm) _EM &M: _**nvm

 **(10:49 pm) Derek:** Okay...

 **(10:50 pm) Derek:** Stop distracting me

 **(10:50 pm) _EM &M:_** i don't know what ur talking about

 **(10:50 pm) Derek:** Damn it Prentiss

 **(10:51 pm) Derek:** If you don't text her I will

 **(10:51 pm) _EM &M:_** i want you to know that i have no ethical problems with homicide 

 **(10:51 pm) Derek:** That's concerning

 **(10:51 pm) Derek:** Considering you work in law enforcement

 **(10:52 pm) _EM &M:_** Morgan.

 **(10:52 pm) Derek:** Prentiss.

 **(10:53 pm) _EM &M:_** .......fine

 **(10:53 pm) Derek:** Yes!

 **(10:53 pm) _EM &M:_** IF

 **(10:54 pm) Derek:** Aw hell no

 **(10:54 pm) _EM &M:_** if and only if

 **(10:54 pm) _EM &M:_** you ask out Spencer

 **(10:55 pm) Derek:** What??

 **(10:55 pm) _EM &M:_** dont front

 **(10:55 pm) _EM &M_:** you know you like him

 **(10:55 pm) _EM &M_ _:_** everyone knows except the genius himself

 **(10:56 pm) Derek:** Woman.

 **(10:56 pm) Derek:** You're wrong.

 **(10:56 pm) _EM &M:_** oh am i?

 **(10:57 pm) Derek:** He's like my little brother

 **(10:57 pm) _EM &M:_** in that case ur going to need a lot of therapy 

 **(10:57 pm) _EM &M_** _:_ bc im fairly sure its morally wrong to want to fuck your brother

 **(10:58 pm) Derek:** Oh. My. God.

 **(10:58 pm) Derek:** I can't believe you just said that

 **(10:58 pm) _EM &M:_ **i typed it

 **(10:59 pm) Derek:** You made me read that. With my own eyes.

 **(10:59 pm) _EM &M:_** these are my terms and conditions.

 **(10:59 pm) _EM &M:_** do u accept?

 **(11:00 pm) Derek:** You're serious?

 **(11:00 pm) _EM &M:_** dead

( _Read: 11:00 pm)_

 **(11:02 pm) Derek:** Fine.

 **(11:02 pm) Derek** : But I need proof you asked out JJ first

 **(11:03 pm) _EM &M:_** fine

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off [this](https://galaxybrainthot.tumblr.com/post/177476094621/this-post-reads-very-differently-for-mlm-and-wlw). also, u guys know i normally write short one shots but i was thinking of giving this more chapters. stay tuned folks


	2. phase 2: execution and held promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily follows through on her side of the bargain. Now Derek has to hold up his end.

**(11:17 pm) Prentkiss:** hey j?

 **(11:21 pm) _Jennifyre:_** uh oh u used punctuation

 **(11:21 pm) _Jennifyre:_** u ok?

 **(11:21 pm) Prentkiss:** yeah totally

 **(11:22 pm) _Jennifyre:_** okay

 **(11:22 pm) _Jennifyre:_** its ok if ur not tho

 **(11:22 pm) _Jennifyre:_** u can always talk to me

 **(11:23 pm) Prentkiss:** thanks babe

 **(11:23 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ ofc <3

 **(11:23 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ hey look its 11:23

 **(11:24 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ 123 get it

 **(11:24 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ oh its gone now

 **(11:24 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ im so sorry what did you want to talk to me about?

 **(11:25 pm) Prentkiss:** lmao no its ok

 **(11:25 pm) Prentkiss:** youre adorable

 **(11:26 pm)** _**Jennifyre:** _:)

 **(11:26 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ so whats up

 **(11:27 pm) Prentkiss:** i heard u and will broke up?

_(Read: 11:27 pm)_

**(11:29 pm)** **_Jennifyre:_ **yeah i did

 **(11:29 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ a couple of months ago

 **(11:29 pm) Prentkiss:** im so sorry

 **(11:30 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ dont be

 **(11:30 pm)** _**Jennifyre:** _it was my fault anyway. and i dumped him

 **(11:30 pm) Prentkiss:** well of course you did

 **(11:30 pm) Prentkiss:** i mean who would give you up

 **(11:32 pm) Prentkiss:** sorry

 **(11:33 pm) _Jennifyre:_** no lol its okay

 **(11:33 pm)** _**Jennifyre:** _that was kinda cute

 **(11:33 pm) Prentkiss:** i try

 **(11:34 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ it was just i felt... distracted in the relationship

 **(11:34 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ it wasnt fair to him

 **(11:35 pm) Prentkiss:** jj im absolutely here if u wanna talk about it

 **(11:35 pm) Prentkiss:** but you dont have to explain urself to me

 **(11:36 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ thanks

 **(11:36 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ i appreciate it

 **(11:37 pm) Prentkiss** : ofc

 **(11:37 pm) Prentkiss:** im sorry to ask you this right after u just got through a breakup

 **(11:38 pm) Prentkiss:** actually nvm im not gonna ask

 **(11:38 pm) Prentkiss:** sorry

 **(11:38 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ ?? its ok tell me

 **(11:39 pm) Prentkiss:** well i mean ur obviously still upset over will

 **(11:39 pm) Prentkiss:** and i dont even know if you feel the same

 **(11:39 pm) Prentkiss:** you probably dont

 **(11:39 pm) Prentkiss:** and thats fine!!! thats ok

 **(11:39 pm) Prentkiss:** i would never want to pressure you into anything or make you uncomfortable

 **(11:40 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ Emily.

( **11:40** **pm) Prentkiss:** yes

 **(11:41 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:** _breathe

 **(11:41 pm) Prentkiss:** right. ok.

 **(11:42 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ damn you type fast 

 **(11:42 pm) Prentkiss:** :)

 **(11:42 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ are you okay?

 **(11:42 pm) Prentkiss:** yes

 **(11:43 pm)** _**Jennifyre:** _okay good

 **(11:43 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:** _just ask me

 **(11:43 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ i promise to not get upset in any way

 **(11:44 pm) Prentkiss:** okay. ok

 **(11:45 pm) Prentkiss:** would you like to get dinner with me?

 **(11:46 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ ...right now?

 **(11:46 pm) Prentkiss:** no!!

 **(11:46 pm) Prentkiss:** like this week? saturday? at 7?

 **(11:47 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ of course silly :)

 **(11:47 pm) Prentkiss:** oh. awesome

 **(11:47 pm) Prentkiss:** wait. i meant like on a date

 **(11:48 pm) Prentkiss:** I meant would you like to get dinner with me. saturday. as a date

_(Read: 11:48 pm)_

**(11:50 pm)** _ **Jennifyre:** _of course silly :)

 **(11:51 pm) Prentkiss:** oh thank fuck

 **(11:51 pm) Prentkiss:** i mean

 **(11:51 pm) Prentkiss:**  ill pick you up at 6:30.

 **(11:52 pm)** _**Jennifyre:**_ cant wait :)

 

 

 **(unread 11:24 pm) Derek:** ???

 **(unread 11:24 pm) Derek:** How's it going?

 **(11:55 pm) _EM &M:_** _attachment: 9 images_

_(Read: 11:55 pm)_

**(12:04 am) Derek:** smooth prentiss

 **(12:04 am)** _**EM &M:** _i will bodily harm u

 **(12:04 am) Derek:** Damn that's cold

 **(12:05 am) Derek:** I just got you a hot date Saturday

 **(12:05 am) Derek:** You're welcome

 **(12:05 am)** _**EM &M:** _dont get too cocky

 **(12:06 am)** _**EM &M:**_ arent u forgetting your part of the deal?

 **(12:06 am) Derek:** ...Oh shit

 **(12:06 am)** _**EM &M:**_ yep

 **(12:07 am) Derek:** What am I going to say?

 **(12:07 am) _EM &M:_ **'hi spencer im derek and ive been secretly in love with you for years please let me tap that'?

 **(12:08 am) Derek:** I really do hate you

 **(12:08 am)** _**EM &M:** _sure u do

 **(12:08 am)** _**EM &M:** _wait

 **(12:08 am) _EM &M:_** oh my god wait

 **(12:09 am) Derek:** What?

 **(12:09 am) _EM &M_ _:_** lmfaoo ive got the perfect idea

 **(12:09 am) Derek:** ?? Tell me?

 **(12:10 am)** _**EM &M:**_ send him the same text you sent me

 **(12:10 am)** _ **EM &M:** _the im bored are u still gay one

 **(12:10 am) Derek:** Oh my god no

 **(12:11 am)** _**EM &M:**_ oh my god yes

 **(12:11 am)** _**EM &M:**_ do it. u gotta

 **(12:11 am) Derek:** This is peer pressure

 **(12:12 am)** _**EM &M:**_ this is gonna get you laid

 **(12:12 am) Derek:** I'm going to pretend you didn't say that

 **(12:12 am) _EM &M:_** pretend all u like

 **(12:13 am) _EM &M:_ **u agreed to the terms and conditions

 **(12:13 am)** _**EM &M:**_ text him. and i want pics

 **(12:14 am) Derek:** You're wrong for this

 **(12:14 am** ) _**EM &M:** _maybe so

 

 

 **(12:14 am) Prentkiss:** jj do you want to see something really funny

 **(12:15 am)** _**Jennifyre:**_ em its really late

 **(12:15 am) Prentkiss:** or is it really early?

 **(12:15 am) _Jennifyre:_** ...

( **12:16 am) Prentkiss:** its going to be worth it i promise

 **(12:16 am)** _**Jennifyre:**_ fine what is it

 **(12:16 am) Prentkiss:** derek is about to ask out reid with a really fuckboi late night text

 **(12:17 am)** _**Jennifyre:**_ im sorry wHAT

 **(12:17 am) Prentkiss:** i know

 **(12:17 am)** _ **Jennifyre:** _how fuckboi

 **(12:18 am) Prentkiss:** hella. on a scale of 1-10 its a 13

 **(12:18 am)** _**Jennifyre:**_ oh no

 **(12:18 am)** _**Jennifyre:**_  ...i want screenshots

 **(12:19 am) Prentkiss:** u shall have them as soon as morgan sends them to me

 **(12:19 am)** _**Jennifyre:** _bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!!! please I'm desperate


	3. phase 3: the verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid responds. Feature him, using the term "booty call"

**(12:16 am) Morgan:** Hey Spence

_(Read: 12:17 am)_

**(12:19 am) Morgan:** What's wrong Doc

 **(12:20 am)** **_Pretty Boy:_** You don't normally call me 'Spence'. Only J.J. and Prentiss do.

 **(12:20 am) Morgan:** Am I not allowed to?

 **(12:21am)** _ **Pretty Boy:**_ No, of course you can. It was just a surprise since you haven't before.

 **(12:21 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ How can I help you?

_(Read: 12:21 am)_

**(12:23 am) Morgan:** I'm bored

 **(12:23 am) Morgan:** Are you still gay

_(Read: 12:23 am)_

**(12:25 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ I'm sorry?

 **(12:25 am) Morgan:** I just thought I'd ask

 **(12:25 am)** _**Pretty Boy:** _OK, well, first of all, last I checked, yes, I am still gay. Bisexual, actually. Interestingly enough, it didn't seem to have been a phase.

 **(12:26 am) Morgan:** That's... not what I meant

 **(12:26 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ Second, if this was a conversation you wanted to have, I'm sure there would have been more appropriate times to reaffirm this than 12:23 in the morning.

 **(12:27 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ And, what's more, I fail to see why the fact that you're bored is relevant to any of that. Unless of course you were hoping that I, a gay, could somehow fix that for you.

_(Read 12:27 am)_

**(12:29 am) Morgan:** I'm sorry

 **(12:30 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ Derek?

 **(12:30 am) Morgan:** Yes?

 **(12:31 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_

 **(12:31 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ Did you seriously just try to booty call me?

 **(12:31 am) Morgan:** Oh my god

 **(12:31 am) Morgan:** Reid I am so sorry

 **(12:32 am) Morgan:** I swear I didn't mean to offend you

 **(12:32 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ No, what did you mean, Derek?

 **(12:33 am) Morgan:** This is mortifying oh my god

 **(12:33 am) Morgan:** If it makes you feel any better I'm bisexual too

 **(12:34 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ It does not.

 **(12:34 am) Morgan:** Is there literally anything I could do to make this less awful

 **(12:35 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ I think maybe an explanation would be a good place to start. Otherwise, I'll see you at work on Tuesday.

 **(12:35 am) Morgan:** Oh fuck me

 **(12:36 am)** _ **Pretty Boy:**_ Good night, Morgan.

 **(12:36 am) Morgan:** Wait no please

 **(12:36 am) Morgan:** I meant that in the this is going to be really awkward at work way and not the fuck me way

 **(12:37 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ You did literally say 'fuck me'.

 **(12:37 am) Morgan:** Ok this is going really badly please let me explain

 **(12:38 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ By all means.

 **(12:39 am) Morgan:** So it's kind of a funny story

 **(12:39 am) Morgan:** I sent that text to Prentiss so I could get her and JJ to get together already and she said she would if I also sent it to you

 **(12:40 am) Morgan:** So

( _Read: 12:40 am)_

 **(12:41 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ You do understand how that's worse, right?

 **(12:41 am)** _**Pretty Boy:**_ Not only did you message me late at night, implying a hookup, but then you admit that you're not actually interested and I've been set up. By my two closest friends.

( _Read 12:41 am)_

 **(12:42 am) Morgan:** Ok so before I really fuck this up let me just send you the conversation between me and emily

**(12:43 am) Morgan:** _attachments: 3 images_

**(12:43 am) Morgan:** I promise I didn't mean to be a dick

( _Read 12:43 am)_

 **(12:46 am) Morgan:** Please say something

 **(12:47 am) _Pretty Boy:_** "hi spencer im derek and ive been secretly in love with you for years please let me tap that"?

 **(12:47 am) Morgan:** Father god please have mercy

 **(12:48 am) _Pretty Boy:_** You're an atheist.

 **(12:48 am) Morgan:** You make pray

 **(12:48 am) Morgan:** I'M SORRY

 **(12:49 am) Morgan:** That didn't come out right

 **(12:50 am) Morgan:** Ok so ABOUT what Emily said

 **(12:51 am) Morgan:** I've had a crush on you for a while and this whole thing was just a guise for me to ask you on a date but then Emily thought it would be hilarious for me to start with that line and a deals a deal and then of course she had to make the getting laid joke because it really did sound like a booty call

 **(12:53 am) Morgan:** And now I'm here with my foot in my mouth trying really hard to apologize

_(Read: 12:53 am)_

**(12:57 am) _Pretty Boy:_** So you have a crush on me.

 **(12:57 am) Morgan:** Short answer yes

 **(12:58 am) _Pretty Boy:_** And you aren't trying to sleep with me.

 **(12:58 am) Morgan:** Not at this moment in time, no

 **(12:58 am) _Pretty Boy:_** You know, in approximately 87 seconds it will be a new day. 

 **(12:59 am) Morgan:** It's already midnight?

 **(12:59 am) _Pretty Boy:_** Maybe in our time, it is, but back in Chicago it's still 11.

 **(12:59 am) _Pretty Boy:_** Sometimes I have trouble remembering the events of the night. Maybe you should ask me again, properly, in the morning.

 **(12:59 am) Morgan:** Oh

 **(1:00 am) Morgan:** Spencer, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I'd really like to take you to out. On a date

 **(1:00 am) Morgan:** That is, if you're interested

 **(1:01am) _Pretty Boy:_** I think I could be up for that. Can you cook?

 **(1:01 am) Morgan:** Absolutely

 **(1:02 am) _Pretty Boy:_** Perfect. My place, Friday, 7:30? You can make me dinner,

 **(1:02 am) Morgan:** I'd love to

 **(1:02 am) _Pretty Boy:_** It's a date.

 

 

**(1:06 am) Derek:** _attachment: 13 images_

_(Read 1:08 am)_

**(1:16 am) _EM &M: _**holy fucking shit

 **(1:16 am) Derek:** I know

 **(1:16 am) _EM &M:_** hes got ur ass whipped

 **(1:17 am) Derek:** I know

 **(1:17 am) _EM &M: _**you literally fucked that up so much

 **(1:17 am) Derek:** I know

 

 

**(1:08 am) Spence:** _attachment: 13 images_

**(1:08 am) Spence:** I need a fucking Xanax and some blood pressure medication.

_(Read: 1:09 am)_

  **(1:17 am) _J.J.:_** jesus christ spencer

 **(1:17 am) Spence:** I know

 **(1:17 am) _J.J.:_** u were lowkey smooth af

 **(1:18 am) Spence:** Thanks! I'm going to faint.

 **(1:18 am) _J.J.:_** u earned it

 **(1:19 am)** _**J.J.:**_ you took one of the biggest alpha males ever and,,, literally had him praying to a god he doesnt believe in

 **(1:19 am) Spence:** And now I need a nap. Wake me up in 12 hours and convince me this wasn't a dream.

 **(1:20 am)** _**J.J.:**_ goodnight spence

 **(1:20 am) Spence:** Good night. Tomorrow, I want to hear more about Emily.

 **(1:20 am)** _ **J.J.:** _thats fair 

 

 

 **(1:20 am) Prentkiss:** did u see???????

 **(1:21 am)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ asdjklfdkalsk yess!!!

 **(1:21 am)** _ **Jennifyre:**_ _attachment: 2 images_

**(1:21 am) Prentkiss:** _attachement: 1 image_

**(1:23 am) Prentkiss:** ok but spencer o w n e d his ass

 **(1:23 am)** _ **J** **ennifyre:**_ its 123

 **(1:23 am)** _**Jennifyre:** _also yeah morgan is so fucked

 **(1:24 am) Prentkiss:** cheers boo

 **(1:24 am)** _**Jennifyre:**_ ill drink to that

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i keep going??


	4. phase 4: a brief recess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s friday night folks and guess what that means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starring not only a pissed off Penelope Garcia, but also a convo between Emily, JJ, and Reid, where boy genius tries to shake off pre-date jitters :) 
> 
> don't say I never gave you anything

**(5:58 pm) BabyGirl:** I’ve been hurt

 **(5:58 pm) BabyGirl:** Wounded

 **(5:58 pm) BabyGirl:** Insulted

 **(5:58 pm) BabyGirl:** /Betrayed/

 **(5:58 pm) BabyGirl:** By my own chocolate adonis 

 **(5:58 pm) BabyGirl:** How could you?

 **(5:58 pm) BabyGirl:** Et tu, Brutus?

 _ **(5:59 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _Okay, first of all it’s not humanly possible to type that fast

 **(5:59 pm) BabyGirl:** Your first mistake was assuming that I’m human

 _ **(6:00 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ And second, what are you talking about

 **(6:00 pm) BabyGirl:** Don’t play the dumb hot jock with me, angel face

 **(6:00 pm) BabyGirl:** Why was I NOT immediately informed that Reid asked you out on a date??? And that the date is tonight???

 _ **(6:01 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Alright well let’s get one thing straight here

 _ **(6:01 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ I asked him out

 **(6:01 pm) BabyGirl:** Oh really? Shall I pull the receipts?

 **( _6:02 pm) Chocolate Thunder:_** ...Okay so maybe it was more of a mutual asking out

 _ **(6:02 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _How do you know all this?

 **(6:02 pm) BabyGirl:** JJ showed me the screenshots

 **(6:02 pm) BabyGirl:** WHICH IS MY POINT EXACTLY

 **(6:02 pm) BabyGirl:** I had to hear!! From!! A! Secondary!!! Source!!!!

 **(6:03 pm) BabyGirl:** I should have been the second person to know about this date

 _ **(6:03 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _Second?

 **(6:03 pm) BabyGirl:** After you, dum dum

 _ **(6:04 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Babygirl, I'm sorry

 **(6:04 pm) BabyGirl:** Damn right you're sorry

 **(6:04 pm) BabyGirl:** We can discuss your punishment later

 _ **(6:05 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Nothing kinky

 **(6:05 pm) BabyGirl:** Of course not, you're a kept man now

 **(6:05 pm) BabyGirl:** This changes everything

 **(6:05 pm) BabyGirl:** There's a whole lot of photoshopped pictures I probably have to delete

 _ **(6:07 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Garcia...

 **(6:07 pm) BabyGirl:** Relax, I'm joking

 **(6:07 pm) BabyGirl:** I could never delete them. Maybe I should share them with Reid though

 **(6:07 pm) BabyGirl:** I wonder if he's into that kind of stuff

 _ **(6:08 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Mama, you are going to be the death of me

 **(6:08 pm) BabyGirl:** The memory of those delicious biceps will live on forever in our hearts

 _ **(6:09 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Don't objectify me 

 **(6:09 pm) BabyGirl:** Hush, you love it

 _ **(6:09 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _I love /you/

 **(6:10 pm) BabyGirl:** :)

 **(6:10 pm) BabyGirl:** Sweet talk gets you nowhere, you're still in trouble

 _ **(6:11 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _Time off for good behavior?

 **(6:11 pm) BabyGirl:** Try life without parole

 _ **(6:11 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _That's harsh

 **(6:11 pm) BabyGirl:** Possible reduced sentence if you spill all the tea about your relationship with Reid right this very second

 _ **(6:12 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Oh okay ummm

 _ **(6:13 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _Well what is there to say

 **(6:13 pm) BabyGirl:** You're in love with him

 _ **(6:13 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _I am not

 **(6:13 pm) BabyGirl:** Oh baby :) It's a good thing you're pretty

 _ **(6:14 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ I am NOT in love with him!

 **(6:14 pm) BabyGirl:** Fine. But you have to admit that it's been a really long time since you've been this hung up over someone

 **(6:14 pm) BabyGirl:** Actually, I can't think of a time when you /weren't/ at least a little bit infatuated with Spencer

_(Read: 6:15 pm)_

_**(6:16 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ I'm not in love with him. We haven't even gone on a date yet

 **(6:16 pm) BabyGirl:** Speaking of

 **(6:16 pm) BabyGirl:** And don't think I'm dropping the subject

 **(6:16 pm) BabyGirl:** What are you doing for your date? Isn't it in an hour?

 _ **(6:18 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ Yeah, well the jet lands in in 15 and then I'm going to Spence's place and making dinner

 **(6:18 pm) BabyGirl:** Domestic. Nice. What are you wearing?

 _ **(6:19 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _Keep it pg, princess

 **(6:19 pm) BabyGirl:** I'm always PG. Literally ;)

 **(6:19 pm) BabyGirl:** But I meant on your date, you perfectly sculpted moron

 _ **(6:20 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _IDK, what I wore to work??

 **(6:20 pm) BabyGirl:** Oh hell no.

 **(6:20 pm) BabyGirl:** That outfit has been around dead people and serial killers all day!! You have to change your clothes and get rid of all that bad energy.

 **(6:20 pm) BabyGirl:** Plus it doesn't make you look hot.

 _ **(6:21 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ What do you mean it doesn’t make me look hot??

 **(6:21 pm) BabyGirl:** Baby, I love you, but you look like an 8.5 in those pants and we both know you’re a solid 10

 _ **(6:21 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ What’s wrong with my pants?

 **(6:21 pm) BabyGirl:** For one they’re cargo pants

 _ **(6:22 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _And?

 **(6:22 pm) BabyGirl:** ...

 **(6:22 pm) BabyGirl:** Unless you plan on losing them really fast into the night, go with the black pants that make ur ass look good 

 _ **(6:23 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _I happen to know for a fact that you always think my ass looks good

 **(6:23 pm) BabyGirl:** Careful there my sweet, no dirty talk

 **(6:23 pm) BabyGirl:** I’m respecting my homeboy Spencer’s dibs

 _ **(6:24 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ I’m-

 _ **(6:24 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ I’m being objectified 

 **(6:24 pm) BabyGirl:** Yeah a little

 **(6:24 pm) BabyGirl:** It happens when you’re hot

 _ **(6:25 pm) Chocolate Thunder:**_ :)

 _ **(6:30 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _Plane landing now, date starting soon

 **(6:30 pm) BabyGirl:** Keep me updated!!

 

 

 **(5:41 pm) Spence:** So, I have a date tonight.

 _ **(5:41 pm) J.J.:**_ yes u do

 _ **(5:41 pm) Prentiss:**_ reid we're literally sitting right next to u wtf

 **(5:41 pm) Spence:** Yeah, but so is Morgan.

 _ **(5:41 pm) J.J.:** _??? is this abt him?

 **(5:41 pm) Spence:** Yes.

 _ **(5:42 pm) Prentiss:** _??spill

 **(5:42 pm) Spence:** I have a date tonight with Derek. 

 _ **(5:42 pm) J.J.:**_ yeah we know spence whats the tea

 **(5:42 pm) Spence:** I may or may not be second guessing this whole thing.

 _ **(5:43 pm) Prentiss:** _oh my god jj pinch him

 **(5:43 pm) Spence:** Traitor.

 _ **(5:43 pm) J.J.:** _sorry spence i gotta

 _ **(5:44 pm) Prentiss:**_ !!

 _ **(5:44 pm) Prentiss:**_ lmfao ok hotch definitely saw that

 _ **(5:45 pm) J.J.:**_ seriously spence dont be ridiculous

 **(5:45 pm) Spence:** I am not.

 _ **(5:45 pm) Prenitss:** _god he's like texting an english prof

_(Read: 5:45 pm)_

**(5:46 pm) Spence: :** (

 _ **(5:46 pm) J.J.:** _:(

 _ **(5:46 pm) J.J.:** _apologize immdiately

 _ **(5:46 pm) Prentiss:** _:( 

 _ **(5:47 pm) J.J.:**_ :l

 _ **(5:47 pm) Prentiss:** _damn ok sorry spencer

 _ **(5:47 pm) J.J.:** _:)

 _ **(5:47 pm) J.J.:**_ spence?

 **(5:47 pm) Spence:** :)

 **(5:48 pm) Spence:** OK, but hear me out. What if Derek comes over and it goes really bad.

 _ **(5:48 pm) Prentiss:**_ it wont

 _ **(5:48 pm) J.J.:**_ yeah ur going to be fine

 _ **(5:48 pm) J.J.:** _we believe in you!!

 _ **(5:49 pm) Prentiss:**_   yeah and morgan has like a massive crush on u

 _ **(5:49 pm) Prentiss:** _and i mean massive

 _ **(5:49 pm) J.J.:**_ yeah and that too

 **(5:50 pm) Spence:** I'm being serious.

 _ **(5:50 pm) J.J.:** _so are we!

 _ **(5:50 pm) Prentiss:** _whats the worst that could happen

 _ **(5:52 pm) Prentiss:** _reid are u ok you've been typing for like a whole minute

 ** _(5:52 pm) J.J.:_ **shhh he's having an emotion

 **(5:53 pm) Spence:** What if when Morgan comes over and we do dinner it's really awkward and no one says anything the whole time and we have a really bad night. Or, what if I start rambling and can't tell when I'm being annoying and he's too nice to tell me and he ends up being really bored the whole time. Or, the date could just not work out and then it's really uncomfortable when we have to work together.

 _ **(5:55 pm) Prentiss:**_ ...jesus

 _ **(5:55 pm) J.J.:** _em!! be helpful

 _ **(5:55 pm) J.J.:** _and spence pls breathe

 _ **(5:56 pm) Prentiss:**_ doc, i love you, but ur gonna get wrinkles if u frown any harder

 _ **(5:56 pm) Prentiss:**_ do u rlly wanna go on a date lookin like hotch

 _ **(5:57 pm) J.J.:**_ god dammit emily

 **(5:57 pm) Spence:** I should've texted Rossi.

 _ **(5:57 pm) Prentiss:**_ rude????

 _ **(5:58 pm) Prentiss:**_ fine if u want to feel better look at morgan rn

 _ **(5:58 pm) Prentiss:**_ hes been staring at u for like 3 minutes bc u look stressed

 **(5:59 pm) Spence:** All I see is him typing.

 _ **(5:59 pm) J.J.:**_ i saw it too

( _ **6:00 pm) J.J.:**_ he looked like a puppy watching spencer

 **(6:01 pm) Spence:** You guys aren't funny.

 _ **(6:01 pm) J.J.:**_ im being serious!!

_**(6:02 pm) Prentiss:** attachment: 2 images_

_**(6:03 pm) J.J.:** _you took pics??

 _ **(6:04 pm) J.J.:**_ spence did u just sAVE THOSE OMG

 _ **(6:04 pm) Prentiss:**_ if that's ur homescreen now im gonna throw up

 **(6:05 pm) Spence:** It's not.

 **(6:05 pm) Spence:** Although...

 _ **(6:05 pm) J.J.:**_ SPENCE

 **(6:05 pm) Spence:** I'm joking.

 _ **(6:06 pm) Prentiss:**_ im gonna have garcia set a self-destruct feature on your phone

 **(6:06 pm) Spence:** That's fair.

 _ **(6:07 pm) Prentiss:** _... who are u and what have you done to spencer reid

 **(6:07 pm) Spencer:** *Doctor Spencer Reid.

_**(6:07 pm) Prentiss:** _

_**(6:08 pm) Prentiss:**_ theres a lot to hate about u dr reid

 _ **(6:15 pm) J.J.:**_ so spence any special plans for tonight

 **(6:15 pm) Spence:** You mean besides going out with a solid ten?

 _ **(6:16 pm) Prentiss**_ : 8.5 at best, he wears cargo pants

 _ **(6:16 pm) J.J.:**_ ok first of all babe ur a lesbian

 _ **(6:16 pm) J.J.:**_ and second im telling him u said that

 _ **(6:17 pm) Prentiss:**_ u dont scare me

 **(6:17 pm) Spence:** She should.

 _ **(6:17 pm) J.J.:**_ ^^^

 _ **(6:17 pm) J.J.:**_ and spence u know ur like an 11/10 right

 _ **(6:18 pm) Prentiss:**_ this is true

 _ **(6:18 pm) Prentiss:**_ ur a gem dr reid

 _ **(6: 18 pm) J.J.:**_ dont ever change

 **(6:19 pm) Spence:** Thank you.

 **(6:19 pm) Spence:** Although it wouldn't be possible to be an 11/10.

 _ **(6:20 pm) J.J.:**_ oh my god

 **(6:20 pm) Spence:** Because I could never be higher than J.J.

 _ **(6:20 pm) J.J.:** _oh my god :)

 _ **(6:21 pm) Prentiss:**_ ill drink to that

( _ **6:21 pm) J.J.:**_ Morgan is such a lucky guy

 _ **(6:21 pm) J.J.:**_ he doesnt deserve you reid

 _ **(6:22 pm) Prentiss:**_ agreed

 _ **(6:22 pm) Prentiss:** _also

 _ **(6:22 pm) Prentiss:**_ not that its my business and im only saying this bc i saw the screenshots but

 _ **(6:23 pm) Prentiss:**_ u know u dont have to sleep with him right

 **(6:23 pm) Spence:** Jesus, thank you, but I'd rather not have this conversation.

( _ **6:23 pm) Prentiss:**_ trust me, me neither

( _ **6:24 pm) J.J.:**_ mildy mortifying but ^^

 _ **(6:24 pm) J.J.:**_ you don't have to do anything you don't want to

 **(6:25 pm) Spence:** We're not having this conversation.

 _ **(6:25 pm) J.J.:**_ we love you!!

 **(6:26 pm) Spence:** I wish that you didn't.

 _ **(6:26 pm) Prentiss**_ : be like that then. we'll go have this talk with morgan

 **(6:27 pm) Spence:** Hell no, thank you.

 _ **(6:28 pm) Prentiss:**_ ...

 _ **(6:28 pm) J.J.:**_ ... i mean he asked nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) thank you guys for sticking with the story and ur comments literally mean everything to me


	5. phase 5: the follow through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which derek and morgan actually go on their date. stay tuned because jj and emily's date is right around the corner :)

**(6:36 pm) Pretty Boy:** Separate cars?

 _ **(6:36 pm) Morgan:**_ I was planning on going home first and then coming by

 _ **(6:36 pm) Morgan:**_ Is that fine?

 **(6:36 pm) Pretty Boy:** Absolutely.

 _ **(6:37 pm) Morgan:**_ 7:30 right?

 **(6:37 pm) Pretty Boy:** Whenever works for you.

 _ **(6:38 pm) Morgan:** _I'll be there on the dot

 **(6:38 pm) Pretty Boy:** I'll hold my breath.

**(7:02 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** How do I look?

 **(7:02 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** _A_ _ttachment: 1 image_

( _Read: 7:02 pm)_

 _ **(7:03 pm) BabyGirl:**_ 10/10 :)

 **(7:03 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** Wish me luck mama

 _ **(7:03 pm) BabyGirl:** _You don't need it

 _ **(7:03 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Have fun tonight Derek

 **(7:04 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** Thank you Penelope

 _ **(7:04 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Always and forever

 _ **(7:04 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Also I want to be a bridesmaid 

 **(7:05 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** How could I do anything without you standing by my side?

 _ **(7:05 pm) BabyGirl**_ : You couldn't 

 _ **(7:05 pm) BabyGirl:** _Go do your magic. Don't keep your man waiting

 **(7:06 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** Wouldn't dream of it

 

 **(6:51 pm) Spence:** Does this look alright?

 **(6:51 pm) Spence:**   _Attachment: 1 image_

 _ **(6:52 pm) J.J.:** _spence you look amazing!!

 _ **(6:52 pm) J.J.:** _you are so handsome

 _ **(6:52 pm) J.J.:**_ i love you so much

 _ **(6:52 pm) J.J.:** _have fun on ur date tonight!

 **(6:53 pm) Spence:** I will try my best. I can't guarantee he will.

 _ **(6:53 pm) J.J.:** _spence.

 _ **(6:54 pm) J.J.:** _he likes you, ok?

 _ **(6:54 pm) J.J.:** _you dont talk to much and youre not annoying

 _ **(6:55 pm) J.J.:** _derek is going to have the time of his life with you i promise

 _ **(6:55 pm) J.J.:** _promise me you arent going to psych urself out

 **(6:55 pm) Spence:** I will try my best.

 _ **(6:56 pm) J.J.:** _pinky promise me

_(Read 6:56 pm)_

**(6:57 pm) Spence:** Pinky promise.

 _ **(7:04 pm) J.J.:** _the world isn't ready for you yet, dr. reid

 

 **(7:12 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** What do you think Spencer would like to eat??

 _ **(7:12 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Literally why are you asking me

 _ **(7:12 pm) BabyGirl:** _He has a huge sweet tooth?? He likes pb&j and cookies

 _ **(7:12 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Idk

 **(7:13 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** I'm cooking him DINNER not packing his lunch!!

 _ **(7:13 pm) BabyGirl:** _Well you're the dumbass who didn't ask Spencer

 **(7:14 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** I want this to be a surprise

 _ **(7:14 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Then ask JJ??

 **(7:14 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** You're a blessing

 _ **(7:14 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Obviously

 

 **(7:15 pm) Derek:** Hey JJ?

 _ **(7:16 pm) JJ:** _whats up??

 **(7:16 pm) Derek:** I'm at the store and I don't know what to cook Reid for dinner

 **(7:16 pm) Derek:** Help me? Please

 _ **(7:17 pm) JJ:**_ ok i've got this

 _ **(7:17 pm) JJ:** _make spaghetti

 **(7:17 pm) Derek:** Really?

 _ **(7:18 pm) JJ:**_ yeah spence loves spaghetti

 _ **(7:18 pm) JJ:** _his mom used to make it

 **(7:18 pm) Derek:** Oh

 **(7:19 pm) Derek** : Ok. I can do spaghetti

 _ **(7:19 pm) JJ:** _one would hope

 _ **(7:19 pm) JJ:**_ you better not be late btw

 **(7:20 pm) Derek:** Checking out now

 _ **(7:20 pm) JJ:** _hustle!!

 _ **(7:20 pm) JJ:** _and pick up a dessert!!!

 **(7:21 pm) Derek:** Way ahead of you

 

 **(7:28 pm) Morgan:** Apartment 21B?

 _ **(7:28 pm) Pretty Boy:**_ That's the one.

 **(7:28 pm) Morgan:** I'm on my way

 _ **(7:29 pm) Pretty Boy:**_ I'll be here.

 

 **(8:04 pm) Derek:** JJ you're a genius and I love you

 _ **(8:06 pm) JJ:** _i guess spaghetti went well?

 

 **(9:16 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** Babygirl could you have Luke walk Clooney for me?

 **(9:19 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** There's a key taped to the bottom of the pot with the palm tree

 _ **(9:18 pm) BabyGirl:** _Why do you need Luke to walk Clooney?

 _ **(9:18 pm) BabyGirl:**_ Oh my gOD ARE YOU STAYING THE NIGHT?????

 _ **(9:18 pm) BabyGirl:** _I want a full report by Monday

_(Read: 9:25 pm)_

**(9:26 pm) Chocolate Thunder:** Garcia, he's a little busy right now.

_(Read: 9:26 pm)_

_**(9:27 pm) BabyGirl:**_ spENCER???

 

 **(9:27 pm) Penelope:** Have you heard from Spencer recently??

 _ **(9:28 pm) JJ:**_ no?? is everything ok???

 **(9:28 pm) Penelope:** Fine fine

 _ **(9:28 pm) JJ:** _??

 

 **(9:30 pm) J.J.:** hey spence how's everything going?

 _ **(9:30 pm) Spence:**_ You've reached Dr. Spencer Reid. I am unfortunately busy at the moment and my phone is on Do Not Disturb, meaning I won't see or be able to respond to your text for a while. If this is pertaining to work, please call my number or leave a message.

 _ **(9:30 pm) Spence:**_  (I’m not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply “urgent” to send a notification through with your original message.)

 _ **(9:32 pm) J.J.:**_ oh my god

 

 **(9:40 pm) Jennifyre:** they fuckingggg

 _ **(9:42 pm) Prentkiss:**_ jesus christ jj

 _ **(9:42 pm) Prentkiss:**_ i have to work with these people you know

 _ **(9:43 pm) Prentkiss:**_ i need to be able to look them in the eye after this

 **(9:44 pm) Jennifyre:** ur right im sorry

_(Read: 9:44 pm)_

_**(9:46 pm) Prentkiss:** _but are they?

**(9:46 pm) Jennifyre:** _Attachements: 3 images_

_**(9:47 pm) Prentkiss:**_ ...oh my god

 **(9:47 pm) Jennifyre:** !!!

 _ **(9:48 pm) Prentkiss:** _this technically proves nothing

 **(9:48 pm) Jennifyre:** true

 **(9:49 pm) Jennifyre:** but doesn't it?

 

 **(10:04 am) Chocolate Thunder:** Hey pretty lady what's that breakfast place you like?

 _ **(10:06 am) BabyGirl:** _You mean Davy's?

 **(10:07 am) Chocolate Thunder:** The bakery?

 _ **(10:07 am) BabyGirl:** _Yep

 **(10:07 am) Chocolate Thunder:** Could you send me directions?

 _ **(10:07 am) BabyGirl:** _Your wish is my command

 **(10:08 am) Chocolate Thunder:** Love you

 _ **(10:08 am) BabyGirl:** _You better

 _ **(10:09 am) BabyGirl:**_ And tell Spencer that he would like their pastries and coffee

 **(10:10 am) Chocolate Thunder:** You're too good to us

 _ **(10:10 am) BabyGirl:** _I know

 _ **(10:10 am) BabyGirl:** _Ciao 

 

 **(10:41 am) Luke Alvez:** Hey man how long did you need me to dogsit for u

 **(10:41 am) Luke Alvez:** Cuz i gotta dip at 12

 ** _(10:42 am) Derek Morgan:_** I'll be back by then

 _ **(10:42 am) Derek Morgan:** _Thank you for watching Clooney

 **(10:45 am) Luke Alvez:** Yeah dont sweat it

 **(10:45 am) Luke Alvez:** Tell the doc I said hi

_(Read: 10:45 am)_

_**(10:46 am) Derek Morgan:**_ Penelope?

 **(10:46 am) Luke Alvez:** Who else

 

 **(10:48 am) Derek:** Hypothetically you'd be fine if Garcia told the new guy we're dating right

 _ **(10:48 am) Pretty Boy:** _Hypothetically are we dating?

 **(10:49 am) Derek:** Hypothetically you should come here right now so I can answer that in person

 _ **(10:49 am) Pretty Boy:**_ Hypothetically I'm on my way.

_(Read: 10:49 am)_

_**(10:58 am) Pretty Boy:** _Hypothetically, yes, I'm very much fine that Garcia told Luke we're dating.

 **(10:58 am) Derek:** Hypothetically Alvez also told me to tell you hi

 ** _(10:58 am) Pretty Boy:_** Hypothetically you should come here and say it then

 

 **(11:39 am) Derek Morgan:** 5 minutes away

 _ **(11:41 am) Luke Alvez:**_ Hey man no rush

 **(11:43 am) Derek Morgan:** Pulling up now

 _ **(11:43 am) Luke Alvez:** _Yeah I see u

 _ **(11:45 am) Luke Alvez:**_ Uh so not that it's my business but.. ur shirt is definitely buttoned wrong

 

 **(1:22 pm) Pretty Boy:** Did you leave your belt here?

 _ **(1:23 pm) Derek:**_ Oh maybe

 ** _(1:23 pm) Derek:_ **Send a picture?

 **(1:23 pm) Pretty Boy:**   _Attachment: 1 image_

 **(1:24 pm) Derek:** Can I come by after work this week to get it?

 **(1:25 pm) Pretty Boy:** You can come by any time you like.

 _ **(1:25 pm) Derek:** _Oh yeah?

 _ **(1:26 pm) Derek:** _How's next Thursday? 8?

 **(1:26 pm) Pretty Boy:** For the belt?

 _ **(1:27 pm) Derek:** _You can keep the belt

 **(1:27 pm) Pretty Boy:** :)

 **(1:27 pm) Pretty Boy:** I'm free Thursday.

 _ **(1:28 pm) Derek:** _Not anymore

 

**(2:01 pm) Morgan:** _Attachment: 2 images_

**(2:02 pm) Morgan:** Tag, you're it

 _ **(2:03 pm) EM &M:** _ur such a dork

 _ **(2:03 pm) EM &M:** _send that first pic to jj

 _ **(2:04 pm) EM &M:** _reid looks cute with a chocolate mustache 

 **(2:05 pm) Morgan:** Back off, I called dibs

 _ **(2:05 pm) EM &M:** _i dont know why i'm friends with u

 

**(2:08 pm) Prentkiss:** _Attachment: 1 image_

_**(2:09 pm) Jennifyre:** _what a cutie!!

 _ **(2:10 pm) Jennifyre:**_ you ready for tonight?

 **(2:10 pm) Prentkiss:** absolutely

 **(2:11 pm) Prentkiss:** lets one up these losers

 _ **(2:11 pm) Jennifyre:** _oh it's on


	6. phase 6: a final act

**(4:00 pm) Spence:** Do you need me to babysit for you?

 _ **(4:02 pm) J.J.**_ : hi to you too spence

 **(4:02 pm) Spence:** Hi J.J.

 **(4:02 pm) Spence:** Do you need me to watch Henry while you go on a date with Emily?

 _ **(4:03 pm) J.J.:** _im starting to think that ur only friends with me for my kid

 **(4:04 pm) Spence:** Don't be ridiculous. You've been my family years before you had Henry.

 _ **(4:04 pm) J.J.:** _:')

 **(4:05 pm) Spence:** But at the same time I would literally die for my godson. So. Do you need me to babysit? Because if you hire a sitter for your date I might have to remove you from my life indefinitely.

 _ **(4:06 pm) J.J.:** _you know that was still somehow kinda cute

 **(4:06 pm) Spence:** Thanks! 

 _ **(4:07 pm) J.J.:**_ yeah i would love for you to watch Henry

 **(4:07 pm) Spence:** Good, because my life would really suck if I had to replace my best friend.

 _ **(4:07 pm) J.J.:**_ i love you

 _ **(4:08 pm) J.J.:** _emily is coming at 6:30 can u be here by then?

 **(4:08 pm) Spence:** It's taking all my self control not to be there already.

 _ **(4:09 pm) J.J.:** _awww

 _ **(4:09 pm) J.J.:** _wait

 _ **(4:09 pm) J.J.:** _!!!!!

 _ **(4:09 pm) J.J.:**_ thats such a good idea

 _ **(4:09 pm) J.J.:** _spence come over

 **(4:10 pm) Spence:** Now?

 _ **(4:10 pm) J.J.:** _are u busy?

 **(4:10 pm) Spence:** Are you kidding? I'm packing my things now. What book would Henry like? Is he too young to read Margery Kempe?

 **(4:10 pm) Spence:** Forget I asked. I'm bring three books on King Arthur and my entire collection of Disney movies. Also pajamas. Not that I'm going to stay the night because I'd hate to impose but because movie nights call for pajamas and I have to follow the rules to set a good example for Henry.

 _ **(4:11 pm) J.J.:** _holy shit i love you so much

 **(4:11 pm) Spence:** I?? Love you too??? So much.

 _ **(4:12 pm) J.J.:**_ youre more than welcome to spend the night. idk how the date will go

 _ **(4:12 pm) J.J.:**_ but i may or may not even make it back home

 _ **(4:12 pm) J.J.:**_ either way sleep over

 **(4:13 pm) Spence:** Done and done. You will probably have to forcibly remove me from the premises in the morning. 

 _ **(4:13 pm) J.J.:** _oh please you can barely breathe before your first cup of coffee

 _ **(4:13 pm) J.J.:** _a light breeze could kick you out

 **(4:14 pm) Spence:** Rude.

 **(4:15 pm) Spence:** Could I invite Derek? After you leave so that we can still spend time just the two of us.

_(Read: 4:15 pm)_

_**(4:16 pm) J.J.:**_ ...yes but please dont fuck him in my house

 **(4:16 pm) Spence:** Oh my god.

 **(4:16 pm) Spence:** I'm going to pretend that didn't happen.

 _ **(4:17 pm) J.J.:** _im just saying

 _ **(4:17 pm) J.J.:**_ also u guys have been dating for literally one day

 **(4:18 pm) Spence:** And?

 **(4:18 pm) Spence:** I've had a crush on him longer than you've even known Emily. Step off.

 _ **(4:20 pm) J.J.:** _damn ok

 _ **(4:20 pm) J.J.:**_ also 420

 **(4:20 pm) Spence:** Blaze it.

 _ **(4:21 pm) J.J.:** _aww sweetie :) the adults are talking

 **(4:21 pm) Spence:** You know I /did/ go to high school, right?

 _ **(4:21 pm) J.J.:**_ it doesn't count if you were 8

 **(4:24 pm) Spence:** At the door.

 _ **(4:24 pm) J.J.:** _omw!!

 

 **(4:22 pm) Pretty Boy:** I'm babysitting the world's cutest kid while J.J. and Emily go on their date.

 _ **(4:23 pm) Derek:** _Nice. Tell Henry that uncle Derek says hi

 ** _(4:24 pm) Derek:_ **Was there anything else?

 **(4:24 pm) Pretty Boy:** J.J. leaves at 6:30.

 _ **(4:25 pm) Derek:** _Oh yeah I should probably text Prentiss and see how thats gonna go

 _ **(4:27 pm) Derek:**_ Spence?

 **(4:27 pm) Pretty Boy:** Come over and help me babysit the world's cutest kid while J.J. and Emily go on their date?

 

 **(4:27 pm) Derek:** _Attachement: 1 image_

 **(4:27 pm) Derek:** ???

 _ **(4:28 pm) JJ:**_ i swear to god if you do not text that boy back right now

 _ **(4:28 pm) JJ:** _he's sitting here biting his lip and looking nervous as if you could actually say no

 **(4:28 pm) Derek:** You're fine if I come over?

 _ **(4:28 pm) JJ:** _do i trust you both not to have sex while youre supposed to be watching me three year old son? yes

 **(4:28 pm) Derek:** Woman you are a goddess

 _ **(4:29 pm) JJ:** _text him back!! right now!!

 **(4:29 pm) Derek:** Oh shit yeah

 

 **(4:29 pm) Derek:** Yeah of course I'd love to 

 _ **(4:29 pm) Pretty Boy:** _Great! Disney movie marathon, bring pajamas or be denied entrance.

 **(4:30 pm) Derek:** You're the boss

 

 **(4:33 pm) Jennifyre:** these two /idiots/

 _ **(4:37 pm) Prentkiss:** _tell me all about them at dinner

 **(4:37 pm) Jennifyre:** cant wait :)

 _ **(4:38 pm) Prentkiss:** _hey do u need a sitter for Henry? 

 **(4:39 pm) Jennifyre:** ...definitely not

 _ **(4:39 pm) Prentkiss:**_ oh?

 _ **(4:40 pm) Prentkiss:** _that wouldnt happen to have anything to do with those two idiots would it

 **(4:40 pm) Jennifyre:** ill tell u all about it tonight

 

 **(4:34 pm) Morgan:** Figured out what you and JJ are going to do tonight?

 _ **(4:35 pm) EM &M:** _please. as if these plans haven't been in the works for weeks

 **(4:35 pm) Morgan:** You smooth mofo

 _ **(4:35 pm) EM &M:** _some of us arent gay disasters morgan

 **(4:35 pm) Morgan:** Tru. JJ is highly functioning

 _ **(4:36 pm) EM &M:**_ so is reid

 **(4:36 pm) Morgan** : How did we get so lucky?

 _ **(4:37 pm) EM &M:**_ no idea. lord knows we dont deserve it

 **(4:37 pm) Morgan:** Maybe. But I'm going to work damn hard to make sure that I do eventually

 _ **(4:37 pm) EM &M:**_ salud.

 

 **(6:12 pm) Spence:** Henry says he wants to see your dress so he can "see how pretty mommy is". 

 _ **(6:12 pm) J.J.:**_ awwww tell him give me two seconds!! just finishing up my makeup

 _ **(6:12 pm) J.J.:** _its kinda hard since this mirror fogged up and i can barely see what im doing

 **(6:12 pm) Spence:** Oh, let me do it. 

 _ **(6:12 pm) J.J.:**_ you know how to do makeup???

 **(6:13 pm) Spence:** Yes?? Has this never come up before?

 _ **(6:13 pm) J.J.:**_ nO

 **(6:13 pm) Spence:** Well come out and I'll show you.

 

 **(6:27 pm) Prentkiss:** omw. be there in five

 _ **(6:27 pm) Jennifyre:**_ see you then :)

 

 **(6:28 pm) Derek:** Hey what time should I show up

 _ **(6:28 pm) Spence:** _Doesn't matter. J.J. is leaving with Emily in a few minutes

 **(6:28 pm) Derek:** Alright well I'll start heading over now

 _ **(6:28 pm) Spence:**_ Sounds good. Chicken nuggets are for dinner, if you don't like it pick something up on your way.

 **(6:28 pm) Derek:** As you wish

 

 **(6:21 pm) Prentkiss:** here :)

 _ **(6:21 pm) Jennifyre:**_ coming!!!

 

 **(6:23 pm) Prentiss:** did i just see morgan 

 **(6:23 pm) Prentiss:** in his pajamas 

 **(6:23 pm) Prentiss:** walking into jjs apartment 

 

 **(6:23 pm) Derek:** Here

 

 **(6:23 pm) Spencer:** Mind your business.

 **(6:23 pm) Spencer:** Don't you have an incredibly beautiful woman with you right now? Get off your phone.

 _ **(6:24 pm) Prentiss:** _damn ok go off reid

 _ **(6:24 pm) Prentiss:** _u right tho

 

 **(7:49 pm) Prentiss:** holy shit u do makeup?

 _ **(7:49 pm) Spencer:**_  Yes.

 **(7:49 pm) Prentiss:** she looks amazing

_**(7:49 pm) Prentiss:** Attachment: 1 image_

**(7:50 pm) Spencer:** Yes she does. She looked amazing before I did anything, though.

 _ **(7:50 pm) Prentiss:** _fuck ur so right

 **(7:50 pm) Spencer:** Usually, yeah.

 

 **(7:52 pm) Morgan:** Text my boyfriend one more time

 **(7:52 pm) Morgan:** We're watching a movie and you're supposed to be on a date

 _ **(7:52 pm) EM &M:** _uve been dating for one day ??

 **(7:52 pm) Morgan:** Yeah but?? we've been subtext for like 6 years

 _ **(7:53 pm) EM &M:** _touche

 

 **(7:58 pm) Pretty Boy:** Henry and I have decided that we want milkshakes. While you're in the kitchen.

 _ **(7:58 pm) Derek:** _What flavor?

_(Read: 7:58 pm)_

**_(7:59 pm) Derek:_** Spence?

 **(7:59 pm) Pretty Boy:** I didn't think I would get this far. I have to think for a second.

 **(7:59 pm) Pretty Boy:** Chocolate. Also, you're the best and I'd die for you.

 _ **(7:59 pm) Derek:** _Anything for my two favorite boys

 

 **(8:36 pm) Pretty Boy:** OK, he's sleeping.

 _ **(8:36 pm) Derek:**_ Awesome

 _ **(8:36 pm) Derek:** _What do you want to do now

 **(8:37 pm) Pretty Boy:** Don't even play with me, we're halfway through Princess and the Frog.

 _ **(8:37 pm) Derek:** _What do you want to do *after the movie

 **(8:37 pm) Pretty Boy:** Whatever you want.

 _ **(8:38 pm) Derek:** _Well come and finish this move then, Pretty Boy

 

 **(10:14 pm) J.J.:** spending the night at emily's

 **(10:14 pm) J.J.:** everything ok?

 _ **(10:15 pm) Spence:** _Everything is perfect. Henry's amazing. Have a great time.

 **(10:15 pm) J.J.:** i will!!

 

 **(9:12 am) J.J.:** _Attachment: 3 images_

 

 **(9:31 am) Spence:** ?? 

 _ **(9:31 am) J.J.:** _morning sunshine

 **(9:31 am) Spence:** You took pictures of us while we were sleeping?

 _ **(9:32 am) J.J.:** _you two fell asleep cuddling on my couch. yes i took pictures and i'm getting them framed

 **(9:33 am) Spence:** Why are you even back so early? And where's Derek?

 _ **(9:33 am) J.J.:** _some people wake up at a decent time you gremlin

 _ **(9:33 am) J.J.:** _he went to get breakfast 

 **(9:34 am) Spence:** I'm going to marry that man. Anyway, tell me about the date!!

 

 **(9:35 am) JJ:** you are a goddamn genius

 _ **(9:37 am) Derek:** _Thanks? What I do

 **(9:37 am) JJ:** all the food? dinner, breakfast, milkshakes? quickest way to spence's heart. 10/10

 **(9:37 am) JJ:** i'm like 90% sure he's going to jump you if you come back with coffee

 _ **(9:38 am) Derek:**_ In that case maybe we should take it to go ;)

 **(9:38 am) JJ:** good luck prying him away from Henry without saying goodbye first

 _ **(9:39 am) Derek:** _I wouldn't dream of it. He's so fucking cute around kids

_(Read: 9:39 am)_

**(9:40 am) JJ:** ok so 

 **(9:40 am) JJ:** don't get me wrong you two are //definitely// not at that stage of your relationship yet

 **(9:40 am) JJ:** but he really wants kids. you should probably know that going in. 

 _ **(9:41 am) Derek:**_ Yeah it's too early to begin thinking about that

 **(9:41 am) JJ:** definitely

 **(9:42 am) JJ:** you're thinking about it aren't you

 _ **(9:42 am) Derek:** _Obviously

 

 **(11:00 am) Prentkiss:** last night was amazing

 **(11:00 am) Prentkiss:** I wish you wouldve stayed a little longer :(

 _ **(11:01 am) Jennifyre:** _me too :( but I didn't want henry to wake up and i wasn't home

 **(11:01 am) Prentkiss:** of course i understand

 **(11:01 am) Prentkiss:** actually

 **(11:02 am) Prentkiss:** and tell me if im overstepping

 **(11:02 am) Prentkiss:** but maybe i could come over? spend a day with you and henry

_(Read: 11:02 am)_

_**(11:03 am) Jennifyre:** _that sounds good

 _ **(11:03 am) Jennifyre:**_ maybe after a few more dates tho? is that ok?

 **(11:03 am) Prentkiss:** are u kidding me all i want to do is date u

 **(11:04 am) Prentkiss:** and literally take as much time as u need

 **(11:04 am) Prentkiss:** i just want u both to be comfortable with me bc i plan on sticking around

 **(11:04 am) Prentkiss:** for as long as ull have me

_(Read: 11:05 am)_

**(11:06 am) Prentkiss:** jj?

 _ **(11:06 am) Jennifyre:** _sorry im just crying like a baby dont mind me

 **(11:06 am) Prentkiss:** :(

 _ **(11:07 am) Jennifyre:**_ :')

 **(11:07 am) Prentkiss:** :)

 **(11:07 am) Prentkiss:** god and a week ago i thought u were str8

 _ **(11:08 am) Jennifyre:** _yeah that was pretty fucking stupid

 **(11:08 am) Prentiss:** no what was pretty fucking stupid was having a crush on u for the last two years and not saying anything

 _ **(11:09 am) Jennifyre:**_ yeah that too

 **(11:09 am) Prentkiss:** i want to do this again. when are u free

 _ **(11:09 am) Jennifyre:**_ henry has soccer practice every thursday at 6:30

 **(11:10 am) Prentkiss:** ok

 _ **(11:10 am) Jennifyre:** _and his games are on saturday mornings at 8 am

 **(11:10 am) Pretnkiss:** ok

 _ **(11:11 am) Jennifyre:** _and he spends a lot of time with will. will visits almost every weekend and he babysits while i'm at work and he's over a lot even just for dinner bc he wants to be apart of henry's life

 **(11:12 am) Prentkiss:** ok. why are u telling me all this

 _ **(11:13 am) Jennifyre:** _bc i really like you but henry is my entire life and will is too theyre my family and they always come first

 **(11:14 am) Prentkiss:** jennifer i totally understand that. id never ask anything else of you

 **(11:15 am) Prentkiss:** i am never going to ask u to put me or anything else above henry, ever. ik what its like to care that much abt a kid. i dont mind will being there at all, hes the kids father and i respect that he loves him. besides will is a great guy, jj. i like him and u like him and henry likes him

 **(11:16 am) Prentkiss:** all i want is maybe to fit into that family somewhere. eventually. if ull have me

 **(11:16 am) Prentkiss:** and tbh with u im not sure how much of a mother ill be and that kind of terrifies me. ik were not there yet but we will be eventually and i just want to let u know that ill work my ass off to be good for u and henry

 **(11:18 am) Prentkiss:** but im not getting rid of sergio :/ hope u like cats

( _Read: 11:19 am)_

 **(11:22 am) Prentkiss** : are u ok?

 _ **(11:23 am) Jennifyre:** _are you fucking kidding me?? i'm so much more than ok

 _ **(11:24 am) Jennifyre:**_ you're a fucking wonderful beautiful human being and i want to date you

 _ **(11:24 am) Jennifyre:**_ and yes i like cats and i'm good with sergio you fucking dork

 **(11:25 am) Prentkiss:** good because i was worried

 _ **(11:26 am) Jennifyre:**_ i'm crying and laughing rn and i'm going to kiss you so hard next time i see you

 **(11:27 am) Prentkiss:** next friday? my place? ur place? any place? 7? movie? dinner?

 _ **(11:27 am) Jennifyre:**_ friday. your place. 7. movie and dinner. sounds amazing

 **(11:27 am) Prentkiss:** u bet ur ass. what kind of wine do u drink?

 **(11:28 am) Prentkiss:** fuck it ill get them all

 **(11:28 am) Prentkiss:** prepare to be romanced

 

 **(11:33 am) J.J.:** _Attachment: 6 images_

 _ **(11:35 am) Spence:** _Holy shit. Keep her.

 **(11:36 am) J.J.:** no shit!!!

 _ **(11:36 am) Spence:**_ "prepare to be romanced". I like it.

 **(11:36 am) J.J.:** me too

 _ **(11:37 am) Spence:** _Good, because if she breaks your heart it's really going to suck when I have to hide her body :/

 **(11:37 am) J.J.:** she could kick ur ass

 ** _(11:37 am) Spence:_** And? So could you. So could Derek. So could Hotch. 

 _ **(11:37 am) Spence:** _She isn't special.

 **(11:38 am) J.J.:** oh we wouldn't dare. and yeah, she is special

 _ **(11:38 am) Spence:**_ Well good, because the two of you are my family and I really want to see you happy. Something tells me you make each other happy.

 **(11:39 am) J.J.:** god you guys are seriously making me emotional

 **(11:39 am) J.J.:** tell me something about derek so i don't start crying again

 _ **(11:40 am) Spence:**_ After we left he told me I was really cute with kids. I said that can't be true because I'm not cute and he looked over at me and then said "Well why do I call you Pretty Boy then? Checkmate."

 **(11:41 am) J.J.:** he's an idiot

 _ **(11:41 am) Spence:** _Excuse you.

 _ **(11:41 am) Spence:**_ He's /my/ idiot, and I happen to like him. And your girlfriend used to dress like a vampire, so.

 **(11:42 am) J.J.:** yeah but she's amazing

 _ **(11:43 am) Spence:**_ We got pretty lucky, didn't we?

 **(11:43 am) J.J.:** definitely

 _ **(11:44 am) Spence:** _Do you think maybe we should tell them?

 **(11:45 am) J.J.:** absolutely 

 

 **(11:51 am) Pretty Boy:** You know, you're definitely way out of my league. I just wanted to let you know that I like you a lot and that I'm really happy I'm dating you. Also that you could probably do better but I'm glad you didn't?

 **(11:51 am) Pretty Boy:** That wasn't what I meant to say. My PhD is in math, OK? You get what I mean.

 

 **(11:52 am) Jennifyre:** i don't deserve you. you make me so happy

 

 **(11:54 am) Morgan:** _Attachment: 1 image_

_**(11:54 am) EM &M:** Attachment: 1 image_

**(11:55 am) Morgan:** Holy shit

 _ **(11:55 am) EM &M:** _i know

 **(11:55 am) Morgan:** I mean I feel like we should correct them, but...

 _ **(11:56 am) EM &M:**_ a less selfish person might but for our own benefit its probably best they never realize

 **(11:56 am) Morgan:** Agreed. I mean I want them to be happy and everything, but I'd actually physically fight anyone better than me who tried to date Reid

 ** _(11:57 am) EM &M:_** oh yeah same

 

+bonus:

 

_2 months later_

**(10:44 pm) JJ:** so was no one going to fucking tell me that em asked me out on a dare

 _ **(10:44 pm) Em:**_ babe it wasnt a dare

 **(10:44 pm) Derek:** It was more like a bet I think

 ** _(10:44 pm) Em:_ **jesus fuck derek that wasnt helpful

 **(10:45 pm) Em:** j it wasnt a dare or a bet 

 _ **(10:45 pm) Spence:**_ It was a mutual agreement. So really you got asked out on a bargain.

 **(10:45 pm) JJ:** !!!

 _ **(10:45 pm) Em:**_ fuck youuuu

 **(10:46 pm) JJ:** WHAT

 _ **(10:46 pm) Em:** _OH MY GOD NO I MEANT SPENCER 

 _ **(10:46 pm) Em:**_ and his dumb as fuck bf

 **(10:47 pm) Derek:** What did I do?!

 _ **(10:47 pm) Spence:**_ Babe, really?

 **(10:47 pm) Derek:** Ok fine. But still, rude 

 _ **(10:47 pm) Spence:**_ J.J., how did you not realize? I sent you screenshots of Derek trying to ask me out and he mentioned it.

 **(10:48 pm) Derek:** Trying???

 _ **(10:48 pm) Em:**_ yes

 _ **(10:48 pm) Spence:**_ Yes.

 **(10:48 pm) JJ:** yes

 **(10:49 pm) Derek:** I... take offense to that

 _ **(10:49 pm) Em:**_ yeah and jj i sent u ss too remember 

 _ **(10:49 pm) Em:** _i literally said “hey watch morgan try to ask reid out with a fuckboy pickup line” and then showed u our convo

 **(10:50 pm) JJ:** i didn’t realize that this included me!!! i thought the bet was just for spence and derek

 **(10:50 pm) Derek:** Okay, it wasn’t a fucking pickup line

 **(10:50 pm) Derek: **I was making sure you were into girls so that I could tell you to fucking ask out JJ already because you two idiots were pining!!

 _ **(10:51 pm) Em:**_ oh says u

 **(10:51 pm) JJ:** ^^

 **(10:51 pm) Derek: **What’s that supposed to mean???

 _ **(10:51 pm) Spence:**_ Der, we were pining two.

 **(10:51 pm) Derek:** We were?

 _ **(10:52 pm) Spence:** _Definitely. I was pretty head over heals for you before you asked me out.

 **(10:52 pm) Derek:** Oh

 **(10:52 pm) Derek:** Shit really? 

 **(10:53 pm) Derek:** So I could've asked you out before that and you would've said yes

 _ **(10:53 pm) Spence:** _Yes.

 **(10:53 pm) JJ:** yes

 _ **(10:53 pm) Em:** _yes

 **(10:54 pm) Derek:** ... Spence come downstairs I just wanna talk

 **(10:55 pm) JJ:** so is no one gonna sympathize with me???

 _ **(10:55 pm) Spence:**_ I empathize. I mean, you saw how I was when I found out.

 _ **(10:56 pm) Spence:**_ Besides, as offensive as it may seem, it did lead to us finally getting together. So there's that.

 **(10:56 pm) Derek:** It wasn't offensive!!

 **(10:56 pm) JJ:** we found out that you asked us out on a fucking dare. like a fucking middle schooler

 _ **(10:57 pm) Em:** _j!! its not like that

 **(10:57 pm) Derek:** Baby?

 _ **(10:57 pm) Spence:**_ It's a little like that, yeah.

 **(10:58 pm) Derek:** Fuck man I'm sorry I didn't think of it like that

 _ **(10:58 pm) Em:**_ me neither, jj. i swear i think so much more of u than that

 **(10:58 pm) JJ:** yeah you better

 _ **(10:59 pm) Em:**_ i do!!!

 **(11:00 pm) JJ:**...fine

 **(11:01 pm) JJ:** you're forgiven

 **(11:01 pm) JJ:** but only because I believe that derek was the idiot who came up with the plan

 _ **(11:02 pm) Em:** _ill take it

 **(11:03 pm) Derek:** Is no one going to stick up for me here??

 **(11:03 pm) JJ:** no

 _ **(11:03 pm) Em:** _nah

 _ **(11:03 pm) Spence:** _No. Although I will say that for a stupid plan, it turned out pretty alright.

 _ **(11:04 pm) Em:**_ more than alright

 **(11:04 pm) JJ:** :)

 **(11:04 pm) Derek:** Pretty great, actually

 _ **(11:04 pm) Spence:**_ Agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd that’s a wrap guys. Thank you so much for all the love and support this fic got, and I’ve decided to base a series off it. They’re all going to be text fics, but if you can’t really take much more of those, I do have a different series out rn featuring morgan/reid and another on the way!! I’m not sure what to do with emily/jj yet, or if I’ll do anything, but I’m open to suggestions. If you liked this fic pls comment!! Even if you stumble upon this a long time after it was published.


End file.
